


The Alpha That Hunts

by SimplyyCallum



Series: Whiskey or Red, The Young Hunter [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, M/M, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyyCallum/pseuds/SimplyyCallum
Summary: What if Stiles was still wrecked with grief 2 years after his mothers death, took a walk through the woods and got bit? Only the characters are the same, story line has strayed from show. Relationships, friendships and past events have been altered..





	

The young hunter walked on, bow in hand and knives in belt. The only sound around is the distant cushioned feet on the snow. The hunter progressed, barely making a sound, towards the source of the sound. Whimpering could be heard now, a quite sound about 100 metres ahead. 

The hunter stalked onwards through the thick snow covered wilderness, slowly approaching his targets. His crimson red eyes glowed when the wind blew gently, sending the scent of four huntsmen and two young wolves his way. His human eyes returned as the young hunter made it to a tree, it was almost dawn and the sun had began to tip the edge of the horizon at this point. The young hunter stood with his back to a tree, looking over his shoulder and into the clearing where the cluster of humans and wolves alike were waiting. 

After several painstakingly long seconds the sun rose enough to send a glare into every one of the hunters eyes - temporarily blinding them. The young hunter made his move, stepping out from his cover and instantaneously sending an arrow into the heart of the head human hunter. 

Shots began firing as soon as the sun glare lifted, the young hunter used his enhanced reflexes to dodge arrows and bullets while managing to pull knives from sheaths and sending them in the chests of the remaining men. The young hunter took his time to retrieve his arrow from the dead man before him before using the humans leg to break the mountain ash around the young wolves before him. 

The young hunter recognised the wolves as members of the Hale pack, a respected pack in the lands of Beacon Hills on the other side of the preserve. He knew that he needed to get them back to their territory as quick as possible but as he reached his hand out for the younger one of the two he was met with a fearful growl. He immediately moved back, letting his bright eyes of authority glow.

The older of the two wolves before him seemed to recognise him then, letting a gasp escape her mouth. The wolves before him eyes glowed, one a yellow and the other a shocking blue. The young hunter knew he should introduce himself then and there but he felt his eyes would make do for now. He nodded to the older wolf, her yellow eyes staring up at him as she excepted his hand of help. 

"Identify yourselves." The young hunter spoke, his shifted voice deeper than his typical human voice. 

"I am Laura, daughter of Talia Hale. This is my brother, Derek" The yellow eyed wolf introduced. With a nod the young wolf checked them over for injuries before turning around and setting off for Hale pack territory.  
"Why are you so far away from your land?" He asked once the two wolves caught up to him.

"I ran away, Laura came to find me." Derek, the blue eyed wolf spoke, pain was evident in his voice - the young hunter assumed his eyes recently changed so simply nodded.

"Laura, you are to be the next alpha? As Talia's first born wolf?" The hunter spoke, he knew Talia but did not know much about her pack, her family. Laura simply nodded, seemingly too interesting by the unfamiliarity of the surroundings.

The rest of the walk back was silent, only the occasional chatter to check the wolves were okay. As an alpha the young hunter felt older than these two wolves when in reality he and Derek were about the same age and Laura was probably about two or three years older. 

When the young hunter reached Hale territory he came to a stop. Laura and Derek seemed confused at first until Laura sniffed the air and calmly sighed. The young hunter could smell some wolves heading towards them, immediately let his alpha eyes shine, obviously having been on high alert since two of their youngest betas had not been home during the night. 

What the young hunter did not expect was Peter to appear first, nodding towards him with his wolf eyes before checking on the two betas.  
"Thankyou, Alpha. Talia would like to see you." Peter spoke, confusion clear telling the young hunter that it must have been communicated through a pack bond. 

The young hunter returned a nod, letting his human eye colour return. 

The betas walked behind Peter, who led the way, while the young hunter followed them up and two other wolves followed closely behind him. If anyone other than a wolf saw them they would probably think it was out of protection but the young hunter knew that he was walking in between wolves of another pack so that they could keep an eye on a potential threat.

As they walked they past many small homes, most likely places for guests and pack members to stay inside the territory. Soon the small group of wolves came into view of a massive house, just inside a large clearing in the woods, a dirt road off to the right side of the front of the house. 

Laura and Derek bounced off to a stern looking man at this point, the young hunter assumed it was their father after Peter had already told them off for staying away from the pack for so long. 

The young hunter looked up from his surroundings to face the big pack home in front of him, surely enough there stood Talia Hale on her very doorstop. When the two alphas made eye contact their eyes both glowed shamelessly and the two grinned at one another before embracing in a short but sweet hug. 

Talia led the young hunter into her home and towards a very large door which he assumed was her office. Many of the pack members looked towards him confused or interested but he didn't seem to mind - he had just be reacquainted with an old friend.

When the two entered the office the young hunter looked around, seeing pictures of the pack and of Talia hanging proudly on the walls. 

"Hello Talia, it is good to see you," the young hunter said before situating himself in a chair opposite Talia.  
"And you too my old friend, you are quite known in Beacon County - 'The Young Hunter' is what they call you now did you know?" Talia spoke with a chuckle, if only these men who feared her friend knew exactly how young he was.  
"Really? What a silly name!" The young hunter chuckled - it had been while since he had joked around with other wolves or humans really.

"It's been a long time since we last spoke, and as much as I would love to chat first I must thank you for saving my two betas - I'm sure you already realised them two are in fact my two eldest children. It means a great deal to me that you saved them and as a thank you I am granting you the ability to move safely on my territory seeing as you would not accept us owing you a favour." Talia spoke, such power behind her voice telling the young hunter he really shouldn't argue with his friend.

"Thank you Talia, I must ask though - what happened to that poor boy of yours? He seems so pained." The young hunter asked, he was unable to stop thinking about the young wolf. 

"That poor boy of mine is the same age as you wolf. And he recently lost someone to a bite which did not take, he was the only one with her at the time and she was in so much pain that he helped her die peacefully. Why so curious?" Talia asked, her voice saddened at the memory of the recent lost her boy suffered. 

"He seemed… off," The young hunter said, wondering why he was so curious. Talia didn't push it and even extended an offer to allow him to stay in his old home on the territory.

The young hunter remained in Hale territory for the remainder of the day and night, tired from the long travels and eager to train with wolves. Typically the young hunter would train alone and sometimes with a friend who had recently been turned by a stray alpha, his friend remained an omega - refusing to seek out a pack and the young hunter refused to take in betas. The young hunter felt too young to be the alpha of his own pack, the 16 year old boy had powers which were still confusing and rare.

The young alpha had spent a year training, working with his wolf when he had first changed. Talia had been a big help during that year even though she was just as confused about his powers as she was and she was still learning to control her new talent - fully shifting. When the young hunter had been bit he was 13, still grieving from all that had happened in his life before - the death of his mother when he was 11, the abuse from his alcoholic father, the looks of pity when at school after returning from a year of grief.

He had known a lot about the supernatural presence in Beacon Hills, research and listening to conversations between the adults had helped him to piece most of it together. He panicked when he was bitten, the alpha responsible was also panicked at what had happened and had run away, so the young hunter had been left alone in the woods with a bleeding wound that was healing. 

He had already figured out that the Hale family was really a pack of werewolves so as soon as the boy had made it home, he had quickly packed a bag of clothes and personal belongings before leaving a note for his drunk dad and then taking off to the Hale family house in the woods.

Talia found the young hunter drenched in sweat and mud at the edge of her territory that same night, she took him to a nearby old house on her land that was only used when they had guests seeking a safe place to hide. Talia helped the boy prepare for his first full moon that would come by in a mere 17 days.

That first night when the young hunters wolf was clawing at his heart on the inside, echoing voices inside his head begging to be released, was the night that everything changed even more so. The young hunter had been chained up against a wall in the basement, surrounded by mountain ash barrier, before the moon had even begun to rise. 

When the change forced itself upon him that night, the young hunter was confused at how all he wanted to do was run - everyone had told him that he would want to kill, no one mentioned the need to run. However, the boy was also scared at the red eyes that shone before him. Talia had stood dead still in absolute shock, her alpha eyes glowing in what the young hunter later learned was respect. 

When the young hunter had questioned the events Talia had responded with one small sentence that changed his life.

"Stiles, you're an alpha."

Everything had changed that night. After the moon past Talia and Stiles went to his dad, the sheriff of the town who knew about the packs, and they told him the truth about this discovery with Stiles. The Sheriff swore off alcohol and then sat down to make up a plan. They told the towns people that Stiles couldn't cope being in the house where his mother had died, so was going to live with his mothers brother in another state to try and come to terms with the grief that was still strong.

Talia agreed to let Stiles stay on her land, to train with her pack as well as other neighbouring packs, to help gain control with his transformation. By Stiles' third full moon he had enough control for Talia allow him to run free in the woods with the rest of her pack. 

Stiles was proud of his control, of the work he had put in to come so far, and had high hopes that he would soon be able to go home to his dad. However, when the moon was at it's peak Stiles felt different, like he had to run faster and be stronger - so that’s what he did, Stiles ran even faster than he thought he ever could even with the enhanced speed.

Stiles ran and ran at this incredible pace until a bone crushing pain consumed him and he roared out in an immense pain. Talia and Satomi came running, both alphas drawn to the pain alphas howl. Both were left speechless as they came face to face with a beautiful orange furred wolf with Stiles' wonderful honey brown human eyes staring up at them.

It was after that night that Stiles decided to stay with Talia's pack for the rest of the year, sticking to the outer edges of the territory so that he only had to deal with wolves he knew - mostly Talia, Peter and Satomi.

After the year was up, Stiles was just a few weeks off his 15th birthday and told his dad that he wished to remain with the packs to help continue his training. But Stiles had other ideas. He left the packs and went on his own, for just over a year he took on the title of the young hunter. Using his self-defence, enhance speed, agility and strength to defend young wolves from hunters and feral wolves. 

Stiles improved his tracking skills, his investigative skills and he started with the truth about his family. Stiles knew he had a sister, Allison, and that the man he called dad wasn't his birth father. This information had never been kept secret. Stiles was two years older than his sister, his birth father having slept with his mother before getting married to Allison's mother and having her. They had grown up in each others lives, a deal made between both families. 

Stiles found out all about his birth fathers job, a family of hunters going by the name Argent. The Argent family was feared, but not because of Chris - because of his sister Kate and his father. Stiles found evidence on them, all the deaths that were not within the families code, and vowed to kill either one of them if they ever set foot in Beacon Hills.

Stiles played the young hunter for a year and a half and then, when he saved Talia's son and daughter, did he decide he needed a break. So Stiles stuck with the pack, he spent more time with his dad just outside of town and he helped to tutor Derek seeing as Stiles at 16 had already finished high school and was working towards getting into university. 

Stiles had saved the Hale pack from multiple attacks, including one from Kate Argent, as well as helping out Satomi's pack on occasion. He had really found a place where he felt at home. All he was missing was his old best friend and his sister.

Stiles stayed with the Hale pack until he was 20, happily married to his mate Derek, and then he got news about Kate coming to town again - this time to try and kill him instead of the Hale pack. Stiles made the decision to reach out to the McCall pack and make his entrance back into Beacon Hills.


End file.
